


Morning Grace

by dreams_of_memes



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Vague as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_of_memes/pseuds/dreams_of_memes
Summary: A writing exercise for one of my favorite shows!! Also for princess tutu writing month 2020
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu), but honestly why cant they all hold hands
Kudos: 3





	Morning Grace

A piano note.

A new routine.

Another piece of the prince's heart.

It was all the same, after a while.

A prince without a heart.

A soldier who couldn't protect anyone.

A false princess.

A cursed duck.

And the storyteller who oversaw it all with a hideous smile upon his face, taking in the tragedy of his story with great and disgusting glee.

This was a story that had begun long ago, and will continue for the ages, gears never ceasing.

Until, however, the duck fought against fate, for her and her prince. Collect the heart shards, restore his heart, and all will be well. It was simple, like a child's game!

Or so she thought.

As she continued with her quest, she began to realize it was not the prince who had her heart, but the knight.

Funny, really, she couldn't stand him at first, but now...

In the end, fate tore them apart once more. Funny how that works, isn't it.

But until the day they can all hold hands in a new life, in a new world, she will wait.

He will wait.

They will all wait.

For that day will be a blessed day.

The day they can finally all dance together.


End file.
